Special Moment to Yesung
by JoHime25
Summary: Saat-saat sebelum lead vocal Super Junior melakukan kewajibannya, dan juga member lain yang melakukan persiapan untuk melepas hyungnya sementara waktu. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan? FF ini dibuat karena author lagi galau karna yeppa wamil. Sampe ulangan matematika yang soalnya tigapuluh malah ngerjain sepuluh -curhat- jadi untuk para ELF wajib RnR!


**.Special Moment to ****Y****esung.**

**Main Cast : Kim Jong Woon a.k.a ****Y****esung Super Junior**

**Support Cast : All member Super Junior **** Zhoumi and Henry**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Sad [maybe]**

**Ranting : Teen**

**FF ini di buat author karena tepat di tanggal ini Yeppa akan melaksanakan kewajibann****ya yaitu wajib militer. Yah walaupun author juga sedih tapi ****Y****eppa itu hanya hiatus 2 tahun, tidak lebih dari 2 tahun. Dan author juga berdoa agar ****Y****eppa cepet kembali :'****( Diharapkan, selesai membaca wajib ****R****eview, kalau nggak review di marahin ****Y****eppa ****#****Plak**

**Dari pada author mulai ngelantur dan membuat readers jadi ngantuk mending langsung baca ff abal, GJ bin sarap ini.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

Special Kim Jong Woon

.

.

Saat-saat sebelum lead vocal Super Junior melakukan kewajibannya, dan juga member lain yang melakukan persiapan untuk melepas hyungnya sementara waktu. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan?

.

.

:: Normal POV ::

Pagi hari ini, di salah satu kamar seorang member BoyBand yang sedang naik daun, kamar Kim Jong Woon atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Yesung ini ramai dengan member lainnya. Bukan karena pesta ulang tahun atau apa, melainkan persiapan untuk menjalani wajib militernya.

"Hyung, aku masih belum bisa melepaskan hyung," Donghae mengusap air matanya.

"Iya hyung, nanti aku tidak punya teman di kamar ini," Ryeowook, teman sekamar Yesung itu membuka suaranya.

"Aku tahu ini berat, tapi aku juga harus menyelesaikan tugas ini,kan? Lagipula satu demi satu dari kita juga harus cuti sementara dari Super Junior," balas Yesung dengan kalimat yang bijaksana.

"Tapi hyung, beberapa waktu lalu bukannya kaki Yesung hyung sakit karena jatuh dari panggung?" tanya Kyuhyun, walaupun ia sering menjahili hyungnya tetap saja dia punya hati bukan?

"Nde, Gege masa' harus pergi sih?" Henry menatap hyungnya.

"Kakiku sudah baik, Kyu. Dan Mochi, ini memang harus gege lakukan," Yesung tersenyum kecut melihat reaksi para dongsaengnya, tapi tak ada pilihan lain selain menyusul sang leader, Teukkie.

"Aku butuh tisu," Eunhyuk mengadahkan tanganya kearah Siwon, dan Siwon memberinya satu pack tisu. Terlihat Donghae yang membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sungmin.

"Kalian sedang bicara apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku dan Donghae boleh membawa member lain keluar sebentar?" pinta Sungmin, Yesung membalas dengan mengangguk. Semua yang ada di kamar itu segera meninggalkan Yesung sendirian di kamarnya.

"Kenapa Minnie hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku dan Donghae sudah mempunyai rencana," member lain saling menoleh satu sama lain mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku punya tugas untuk kalian," lanjut Sungmin.

.

Kim Jong Woon

.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan?" tanya Siwon, ia masuk ke kamar bersama Shindong.

"Boleh, kemana?" tanya Yesung.

"Nanti kau juga tahu hyung, kajja," Shindong menarik tangan Yesung agar mengikutinya, saat mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar diam-diam Siwon memberikan isyarat kepada Donghae.

"Baiklah, tim kedua bergerak sekarang," bisik Donghae pada Kangin. Kangin segera berjalan ke dapur untuk memberi tahu Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Sudah pergi?" tanya Zhoumi, Kangin mengangguk.

"Sudah, sekarang kita belanja keperluannya," jawab Kangin, mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dorm.

"Saatnya, tim tiga," ujar Sungmin mengingatkan Eunhyuk.

"Jangan lupa, satu petak lantai satu bungkus snack," balas Eunhyuk.

"Satu bungkus snack sama dengan tidak makan sehari," Ryeowook tersenyum licik, Eunhyuk mengembungkan pipi.

"Nde, mana Evil dan Nemo?" tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung menuju arah dapur.

"Cuma ruang tamu saja kan, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Huft, habis ini YeWook Shipper pasti akan sedih karena tidak ada YeWook moment," Ryeowook mendegus kesal.

"Sudah, cuma dua tahun," bujuk Eunhyuk.

"Kapan kalian mulainya? Cepat selesaikan tugas kalian!" suruh Sungmin, HaeHyuk dan Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menjalankan tugasnya.

"Kita buat minuman dulu, Sungmin hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Baiklah," kedua namja ini mulai berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur sambil menunggu Kangin, Zhoumi dan Henry pulang.

.

Kim Jong Woon

.

"Untuk apa kita ke mall?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku sudah punya daftarnya kok, hyung. Kita belanja dulu, baru memilih pakaian, membeli makan dan membawa oleh-oleh untuk member lain," jawab Shindong sambil membuka daftar belanjaan mereka.

"Sepanjang itukah daftarnya?" Yesung hanya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Persiapan bekal untuk SuShow hyung," balas Siwon.

"Baiklah, ayo kita membeli dengan semangat suka ria," Shindong mengempalkan tangan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hei, tapi aku kan akan Wamil," ujar Yesung mulai mencari alasan agar bisa kabur dari Shindong.

"Hanya sampai jam 6 malam hyung," balas Siwon, ia harus menarik lengan hyung pencinta kuranya itu agar ikut dengan mereka berdua.

Skip Time

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, waktu telah bergulir dengan cepat menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Mereka bertiga pun sudah membawa banyak bungkusan plastik di kedua tanggan mereka.

"Masa' aku yang membawa semua ini?" gerutu Yesung yang paling banyak membawa bungkusan plastik.

"Ayolah hyung, sedikit lagi kita sampai di restoran jepang," bujuk Siwon.

"Tapi jangan aku juga kan yang membawa bungkusan sebanyak ini," cibir Yesung.

"Hyung, sepertinya kau semakin mirip dengan peliharaanmu," ujar Shindong sambil menunggu YeWon dari kejahuan.

'Kalau sudah berbau makanan saja dia cepat,' batin Yesung.

"Sini aku bantu," Siwon mengambil beberapa bungkusan plastik dari tangan Yesung.

"Gomawo, Won-ah" Yesung tersenyum.

'Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat senyummu,hyung. Dua tahun mendatang akan sulit melihatnya, begitupun esok,' batin Siwon.

"Kenapa melamun, Won?" tanya Yesung.

"Gwaenchanka, hyung," jawab Siwon, mereka bertiga langsung duduk di tempat yang nyaman.

"Sepertinya ini terakhir kali aku ke mall sebelum-" Shindong langsung memotong ucapan Yesung.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu hyung!" bentak Shindong, Yesung memancarkan wajah yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Hei, tenanglah. Ini tempat umum bukan," lerai Siwon, mungkin ia akan melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Shindong sekarang jika ia tidak memiliki kesabaran besar, Shindong langsung bersikap seperti semula.

"Mian hyung," Ia menundukkan kepala.

"Gwaenchana," balas Yesung, ia merasa bersalah mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Ini daftar menunya," seorang pelayang memberikan daftar menunya pada mereka.

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Siwon pada Shindong.

"Ramen jumbo satu, minumnya jus jeruk," ujar Shindong.

"Sushi dan jus alpukat," ujar Yesung.

"Bento dan Green tea ice," pelayan itu mencatat pesanan dan mengambil daftar menunya.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu," pelayan itu membungkukan badan dan pergi dari hadapan mereka bertiga.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang," ujar Siwon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada masalah di dorm?" tanya Yesung.

"Mungkin dia ingin tidur, hyung," balas Shindong, tak berapa lama pelayan yang tadi membawakan pesanan mereka bertiga.

"Ini pesanan Anda, selamat menikmati," pelayan itu menaruh pesanan dan pergi melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Baiklah, selamat makan," Shindong langsung memakan ramen pesananya dengan lahap.

.

Kim Jong Woon

.

"Sudah selesai semuanya?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Nde, apa makanannya sudah jadi?" Kangin berbalik tanya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari dapur sembari membawa makanan dan perlengkapan makannya.

"Zhoumi-ah, lebih baik kau hubungi Siwon sekarang," suruh Eunhyuk, Zhoumi mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat untuk Siwon.

"Sekarang, matikan lampunya dan segera bersembunyi di tempat yang telah di tentukan," suruh Sungmin, semua yang berada disana bersembunyi dan tak lupa mematikan lampunya.

Skip Time

"Kami pulang..." Yesung yang pertama masuk ke dalam dorm kaget dengan keadaan dorm yang gelap dan sepi.

"Hyung, gelap!" ujar Shindong yang ada di belakangnya.

"Iya, aku hidupkan lampunya," balas Yesung, ia mencari kontak lampu dan menyalakan lampunya.

"SURPRISE..." semua member yang berada di dorm langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Yesung.

"Sebuah kejutan untuk perpisahan hyung, ini semua ide Donghae hyung dan Sungmin hyung loh," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Nde, hyungie. Kau pasti lelah karena Shindong dan Siwon mengajakmu jalan-jalan," ujar Zhoumi.

"Ehm, mian. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti pesta ini, aku ada acara mendadak," ujar Siwon.

"Gwaenchana, Wonie," balas Kangin, Siwon tersenyum dan berpamitan pada yang lain.

"Jadi, kapan kita memakan semua masakan ini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Yesung hyung, kau menangis?" tanya Ryeowook, Yesung mengusap air matanya dan menoleh kearah yang lain.

"Tidak kok," Yesung tersenyum.

"Hyungie, uljima. Walaupun hyungie ikut wajib militer kami dan seluruh ELF akan terus mengingat hyungie kok," hibur Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju Yesung.

"Nde, ge. Sekarang kita rayakan ini dulu ya. Kalau ada waktu luang kami pasti akan mengunjungi gege," ujar Henry, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah kalau itu permintaan kalian," Yesung tersenyum menanggapi permintaan dari para dongsaengnya.

"Shindong hyung, tutup pintunya," suruh Ryeowook, Shindong yang kebetulan berada di dekat pintu langsung menutup pintunya dan berjalan ke arah member lain.

"Kajja kita senang-senang!" sorak Eunhyuk.

"Tunggu 'mereka' datang dulu, Hyukjae," Eunhyuk langsung cemberut mendengar ucapan Kangin.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Yesung.

"Setelah ini mereka datang," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Donghae malah mengotak-atik ponselnya.

'Ting Tong'

"Biar aku yang buka," Ryeowook berlari kecil menuju pintu dan membuka pintunya.

'_Oneuldo nal gidaryeojoon ni moseup nan gieokhae gakkeumsshik himi deul ddaemyeon nan hangsang neol saenggakhae_

_Gomawoon gippeul ddaemyeon dagati wootgo eonjena saranghaneun mam choongboonhae_

_Geujeo badgiman haeddeon neoui maeum ijen da dollyeojoolge_

_Jogeum deo gakkai sarang neowa naega jigeum idaero hangsang neoreul jikyeojoolge_

_Ddaeroneun jichyeoseo apeugo himdeulmyeon geujeo neon gidaemyeon dwae_

_Yeongweonhi HAPPY TOGETHER'_

Semua member langsung menyanyikan lagu Happy Together, begitu pula dengan 'tamu' mereka. Kibum, Leeteuk, Heechul ,Hangeng dan juga Siwon yang kembali masuk ke dorm.

"Gomawo... hiks..." Yesung yang tak kuasa membendung air matanya kembali menangis lagi.

"Yak!Yesungie, jangan menangis! Ini waktu yang belum tentu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya,kan? Sekarang kita rayakan ini semua!" suruh Heechul.

"Nde, lagipula besok kau akan menjalani wajib militer,bukan? Jangan sia-siakan ya... hiks," ujar Leeteuk sambil ikut menangis terharu.

"Kenapa Teukie hyung ikut nangis?" tanya Shindong.

"A..Aku terharu, karena besok ada yang menemaniku menjalani wamil,"jawab Leeteuk.

"Jadi kau menganggapku apa?!" sewot Heechul, Hangeng memegang pundak Heechul.

"Sudahlah, kendalikan sikapmu. Mungkin Teukkie hyung takut kesepian karena kau akan bebas dari wamil," Hangeng tersenyum.

"Nde, lagipula tidak baik marah jika ada perayaan," balas Kibum.

"Huh!" Heechul melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Baiklah, mari kita makan," seru Donghae sambil membagikan piring ke member lain.

"Kajja!" balas Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk dan Shindong saling berebut makanan.

"Hei! Jangan habiskan semua dong!" seru Kangin.

Malam itu, menjadi malam yang spesial bagi sang lead vocal Kim Jong Woon. Sebelum ia menjalani tugasnya esok untuk melakukan kegiatan wamil bersama Leeteuk dan Heechul. Berkumpul,waktu yang sulit mereka dapatkan karena kesibukan mereka ber-15. Waktu yang sangat berharga.

Keesokkan harinya di tempat WaMil.

Disinilah para member Super Junior berada, tempat camp wajib militer yang berada di daerah Jeonju. Perjalanan dari Seoul menuju tempat ini mencapai 3-4 jam lamanya. Seluruh ELF sekarang memadati tempat ini, dan tak hanya ELF saja yang datang kesini untuk melakukan perpisahan dengan Yesung. Bahkan kedua orang tua Yesung meluangkan waktu mereka untuk mengantar putra mereka. Walaupun terik panas menyapa mereka semua, ELF tetap bertahan sambil membawa atribut dan banner bertuliskan 'I'll Be There'.

"Aku masih belum ikhlas melepas Sunggie hyung," raung Ryeowook, Siwon mencoba menenangkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Dan begitulah, aku akan kembali lagi 2 tahun ke depan, selamat merindukanku ELF. Aku mencintai kalian semua," pidato pendek Yesung pun berakhir, semua ELF yang berada di sana sedih untuk melepaskan Yesung.

"Terima kasih sudah datang sejauh ini, tetaplah sehat dan sampai jumpa lagi ELF," lanjutnya.

"Dan tetaplah menjadi ELF sampai kapanpun, jangan berpindah Fandom ya," Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"Hei Evil! Yang mau wamil aku!" ujar Yesung.

"Sekedar penambahan saja," balas Kyuhyun tak lupa dengan cengirannya.

"Baiklah, untuk kalian semua. Apa yang kalian akan lakukan sebagai pelepasan untuk JongWoon-sshi?" tanya MC yang kebetulan di sewa.

"Han, dul, set. Uri Neun Supyeo Juni-" aba-aba dari Leeteuk terdengar, ke-15 member langsung malanjutkan ucapannya serentak.

"OR!" semua member melakukan kebiasaan mereka dan tak lupa membungkukkan badan.

"SARANGHAEYO ELF!" semua tangan yang ada di sana membentuk hati.

"Gomawo sudah datang kesini, selamat menjalankan aktivitas selanjutnya," ujar Henry.

"Tadi Sungie hyung sudah berterima kasih mochi," ujar

Kemeriahan itu langsung menghilang seketika, hanya 10 member yang akan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka di Super Junior. 10 member yang akan kembali utuh saat waktunya telah tiba.

..END..

A/N : Bagaimana? Apa ada yang sedih membaca ini? Pasti tidak ada [||_||] Ada yang mau melanjutkan ke talkshow untuk FF ini? Mau nggak mau harus ada [ ] selamat menikmati Talkshow With SJ.

Yesung : Gimana nasib ddangko nanti?

Donghae : Hyung, masih ada Wookie. Nanti aku bantu.

Ryeowook : Nde, masih ada Wookie yang imut ini :D

Eunhyuk : Hae-ah, Bantu pa-an?, Wookie-ah -_-a

Donghae : Bantu ngrusuh. :p

Ryeowook : Emang napa Hyukie hyung? *muka polos*

Yesung : LEE DONGHAE! Wookie? Muka polos? Gak ada mata, hidung ama lain-lain dong?

Ryeowook : Sunggie Hyung kejang-eh kejam!

Donghae : * . *

Kyuhyun : Apa-apaan ini! Peranku dikit! Udah ngebantu HaeHyuk lagi! Dan Donghae hyung, ngapain sembunyi di laptop?

AU : Masih syukur di kasih peran, kasihan tuh Hangeng! Jauh-jauh dari cina muncul akhir lagi.

Hangeng : *Pundung di pojokan*

Heechul : Siapa yang buat CiLeng pundung di deket mbak kunti?!

Donghae : Masalah boat Loeh?

Kyuhyun : Chullie hyung, Noh! Si Author * .lemari*

Heechul : Author!

AU : Lariiii!

Sungmin : Gw nggak di ajak di TWSJ -_-

Henry, Zhoumi, Shindong, Siwon, Kibum, Leeteuk, Kangin : SAMA!

Leeteuk : Baiklah, saya akan menutup TalkShow ini :D

Kangin : Ditunggu reviewnya

Leeteuk : Buset! Pergi sono! *Tendang Kangin*

Kibum : RnR Please...

Siwon : Gomawo!

Sungmin : Maaf kalau masih abal-abal *bow*

Leeteuk : UDAH!

Henry, Zhoumi, Shindong : Kami belum

Leeteuk : Ppyong! Selamat bertemu di FF SJ selanjutnya. *seret Henry,Zhoumi,Shindong *


End file.
